In recent years, a memory device is proposed in which memory cells are three-dimensionally stacked so that the integration efficiency of the memory cells is improved. As such a memory device, a three-dimensional cross-point memory device can be cited in which memory cells are connected between alternately stacked word lines and bit lines. Besides, a three-dimensional stacked flash memory is also developed which includes charge holding films as memory cells between a stacked body in which insulating films and electrode films are alternately stacked and a semiconductor pillar passing through the stacked body. In the memory device as stated above, reduction in chip size and reduction in manufacturing cost are demanded.